


Baby’s Soulmate

by Deans_Girl1968



Series: Baby [2]
Category: Supernatural TV Show Dean Winchester
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV), F/M, Supernatural tv show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Girl1968/pseuds/Deans_Girl1968
Summary: The continuing story of Dawn and her life with the Winchesters after being saved by them from Witches.Fair Warning: There is smut near the end - at the Motel. So if your under 18 PLEASE do not read.





	Baby’s Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> I've called this Alternative Universe because Dawn doesn't appear in the show - so a whole new AU for the boys! 
> 
> I don't own Supernatural or the characters of the show, and I do not mean to disrespect to any of the owners, writers or actors of Supernatural. It's just when I read something that gives me inspiration - and my mind just runs with it - this is how it can turn out. It's just for fun.

She was a little bit in love with Dean. OK, more than a little bit. But no one could really blame her for being in love with him - surely. Dean was everything she wanted in a man - gorgeous, funny, and charming. It didn’t help that Dean had a protective streak that ran a mile long and the constant contact with the gorgeous, funny, and charming guy would have anyone falling in love with him – no matter what their age.  
She had a serious problem - she really had to get over Dean. He just wasn’t into her. It made sense really, considering that Dean was intelligent enough to not fall in love with a short, fat, ugly, glasses wearing, and older, woman with more than a few issues. Hell, most people in the world were smart enough to not fall in love with a woman like that.  
Still, Dawn wanted Dean with every molecule in her body. She knew that Dean cared about her, just like he cared for his brother Sam, but it just wasn’t the same way she loved him. Dawn knew she would die alone because she was in love with Dean and there would never be another love like that for her, and he just didn’t love her like that. For her, he was her soulmate.  
“Fuck my life,” Dawn muttered as she stood washing up in the kitchen, not realising she had said that aloud.  
Dean looked up from his coffee cup at the table and laughingly said: “What’s got your panties in a twist now, my beautiful baby?”  
"Fell in love with you." She thought but said instead “Just my thoughts getting the better of me,” Crying inwardly at his nickname for her.  
“Because you’re swearing under your breath, and you don’t do that unless something’s got you really riled up” Dean pointed out.  
Dawn frowned. “It doesn’t matter, Dean.”  
“Yeah, right.” Dean sighed and got up and went over to Dawn and ruffled her hair. “If you ever want to talk you know I’m here right here p.i.t.a?”  
“Yes thanks, jerk,” Dawn shot back, easily going into their usual routine of calling each other names to get over emotions. She was the only one besides Sam that called him Jerk like she was the only one besides Dean who called Sam Bitch. They’d said she could call them that because she was as close as a sister to them. That was why she knew that Dean didn’t see her as anything other than a sister – an annoying older sister.  
“Bitch, you love me,” Dean smiled.  
Dawn sighed. Yea, I really do. “You wish jerk.”  
“What do you want for dinner?” Dean asked chuckling. “I’m not in the mood to cook.”  
“Or defrost a pre-made meal that I’ve made, in the microwave or oven, it seems?” Dawn teased. Dean glared and shook his head. “OK, I want pizza.”  
“You always want pizza,” Dean said rolling his eyes. “Be imaginative.”  
“I was and the results are in the freezer – and you don’t want to eat them.” She chuckled “Anyway, Pizza is good, and is also great cold when I can’t eat it all at once,” Dawn explained. “Why wouldn't I want to eat it all the time?”  
“You’re lucky I love you,” Dean said gruffly. “Or I wouldn’t let you have your way all the time.”  
Dawn smirked. “Of course you would.”  
Dean was a total sucker for Dawn’s sad doe-eyed smile just as he was over Sam’s puppy dog eyes and they both knew it, plus there was her other weapon.  
“Otherwise you know you’d have to eat store-bought pie – and not homemade.” She winked at him over her shoulder. She knew Dean would do anything for one of her homemade pies. He loved them and the sinful sounds he made when eating them had made both her and Sam uncomfortable at the table more than once. “Dean – it’s not porn” Sam had said once  
“Oh it's better than porn Sammy” replied Dean with his eyes closed savouring the taste of Cherry pie. Sam and Dawn had nearly choked on their own slices of pie at that.  
“Pizza it is then” Dean smiled and as he went to leave, Dawn turned since she knew his back was to her, so she could drool over his perfectly shaped ass covered in tight denim. She knew that under Dean’s shirt was his sinuously curved back lined with muscle from working out all the time. How many times had she seen his bare back and chest while he walked around the bunker going to or from the shower or gym? Way too many to count! How she longed to run her hands over Dean’s ass; it was probably hard as a rock. The rest of him was probably just as hard – and just as beautiful. OK, maybe it wasn’t normal for a female to want someone 10 years younger than them to fuck them. But anyone breathing would want Dean Winchester to fuck them. It was only natural – as natural as breathing.

************

When Dean returned with the Pizzas he had ordered all of her favourites toppings.  
“Oh come on,” she thought “How am I supposed to resist when he does things like this?” Maybe a stronger woman than she could resist him but Dawn was weak when it came to Dean. She always had been ever since they had met when he and Sam had saved her from some witches, and she’d taken on the “spirit” of Dean’s beloved Car – Baby – thanks to a spell that had hit the Impala. When Baby had left her she had found herself in Dean’s arms and being kissed. He sure did love that Impala. She’d slapped him and the look in his eyes had captured her heart. Dawn smiled at the memory. Sure Dean had his off moments but he was just so damn perfect – well he was to her. When Sam had offered her a place to recover in the bunker she said yes, she had never left and the boys hadn’t asked her to leave. She wouldn’t go out on hunts but she could help with whatever needed doing around the bunker. Cooking, cleaning, supply runs, making up ammo, even returning books to the library shelves and answering the phones. There were only two things she wouldn’t do for them - their washing and clean their rooms. They were grown men and could do that for themselves. She was never sure what state their clothes would be in – or what she might find in their pockets or in their rooms! She didn’t expect them to do her washing or clean her room either. That would be beyond embarrassing. 

************

“You wanna go for a supply run to Lebanon or further afield?” Dean asked bringing her back to the present.  
Dawn made a face. “Neither.” Not feeling in the mood for being in a car alone with Dean for any length of time. If Sam had been home it would be different – but without him there to defuse some of the tension Dawn was feeling – it certainly wasn’t a good idea.  
“Choose or I will.”  
“I don’t care,” Dawn shrugged.  
“Further afield it is!” Dean gathered up his jacket and keys. “C’mon, Dawn, we don’t have all day.”  
“Why do we have to leave right now?” Dawn asked.  
Dean pulled a strand of Dawn’s hair, and then put it behind her ear. “The sooner we leave, the sooner we can be back here.”  
“I don’t want to go on a supply run!” Dawn whined. “Why do I have to go?” I just want to be with you. Even if we spend our lives in this bunker, I don’t want to go out. I just want to be with you here.  
“Well, tough, we’re going. We both need to get out of here for a while.” Dean threw the shopping bags at Dawn’s chest “Stop whining like a girl and get in the car.”  
“If you haven’t noticed I am a girl Dean Winchester” Dawn mumbled to Dean’s back as he walked to the Impala and she followed. “What was that?” asked Dean over his shoulder as he opened the car door for Dawn to get in, and she threw the bags onto the back seat.  
“Nothing” muttered Dawn as she saw his smiling face.  
Dean walked around the Impala and got in the driver’s side. Once in, Dean lovingly stroked the dashboard and said huskily  
“Hey there baby, let’s go for a run” He looked over at Dawn “If you want to sleep on the ride go ahead. I won’t wake you. I’ll put some soft rock on, okay?”  
Dawn nodded, grateful to have an excuse to close her eyes and not to have to try and talk to Dean for a while. She leaned her head against the cool window. Closing her eyes she tried to keep her breathing under control. The car rumbled into life and Dean hummed under his breath to the radio. “How am I supposed to sleep with him doing that.” she thought as she sighed but she soon became sleepy and drifted off with her head resting against the window.

************

“Dawn,” The voice whispered. “Da…wn. Wake up, my beautiful baby.”  
Dawn blearily blinked her eyes open. “Hmph? D’n?”  
“Welcome back to the real world. You’ve been asleep for about 3 hours; we’re in the parking lot of a motel now.” Dean smiled at her.  
“Huh” Dawn muttered confused  
Dean shrugged. “It was a six-hour drive. You started snoring around hour number three.” Dean smirked. “It was kind of cute, actually.”  
Dawn blushed. “Jerk. I don’t snore.” She said hitting his arm “Why did you drive so far, and let me sleep that long? I doubt I’ll sleep tonight now.”  
Dean shrugged. “You needed the sleep, and I like driving.”  
Dawn wanted to scream. She needed to get over this crush and it was completely impossible when Dean did things like this. If Dean was going to be sweet and nice at the same time he was charming and witty than it would be easier to convince the man in the moon to come down to earth or move to the sun than to stop loving Dean Winchester.  
“Fuck my life.” She thought but said, “You know being so far from home we’ll have to get the supplies tomorrow?” She groaned.  
“Sorry about that.” Dean smiled apologetically although he didn’t look sorry at all with that wicked smile of his. Dean threw her a key.  
“I got the room while you dozed.”  
“You’re in a good mood,” Dawn mumbled sleepily, as she caught the key.  
Dean shrugged and pushed her towards the motel room. “You know how I love to drive Baby. Got food and drink right here! Let’s just get you fed, and into bed, ok sleepy. Maybe watch something on tv before sleep.”  
I’d like to go to bed with you, she thought. Dean guided her into the room but when they opened the door, they were surprised,  
“There’s only one bed!” Dawn exclaimed.  
“I asked for two queens! Promise” said Dean  
The king bed in the room didn’t turn into two queens no matter how hard Dawn stared at it.  
“I’ll try and get another,” Dawn muttered. She didn’t want to. She wanted to share the bed with Dean, and maybe this way she could. If Dean just said, “no, don’t get a room, Dawn. Get in bed and let me take care of you.” Okay, maybe that was stretching it a little.  
“This was the last one they had,” Dean grumbled. “I swear, they said it was two queens.”  
“It’s okay,” Dawn sighed.  
“I’ll take the couch,” Dean suggested. “You take the bed.”  
Dawn looked at Dean exasperatedly. “That couch looks uncomfortable – and it certainly isn’t long enough for you. It’s a big bed and we’ve slept in the same bed before. Why is this any different?” She thought of the few times that the boys had taken her away from the bunker and they’d stayed overnight in motels. Those nights she had shared a bed with Dean as Sam was huge and needed a bed to himself.  
“Because you’re a girl and little brother isn’t here,” Dean teased before saying. “But if you really don’t mind sharing…?”  
“Of course I don’t!” Dawn exclaimed. Was that too fast? Should she have sounded less excited? “It’s not as though any thing’s going to happen.”  
“Okay then.” Did Dean sound disappointed! Nope, just her imagination going into hyperdrive – surely “I’m gonna get ready for bed and then we can both get some rest.” Dean said as he walked over to the bathroom.  
When they were both curled up in bed, Dawn wanted to roll over and put an arm around Dean’s waist. But snuggling was definitely on her “Top Ten Things to Never Do with Dean Winchester when Alone” list. Dean’s breathing evened out quickly but Dawn stayed awake, thanks to her long afternoon nap, thinking about how much she wanted to be in Dean’s arms. “Fuck my life! It’s not fair!” Dawn sighed angrily. It was a long time before she fell into a dream-filled sleep of a happy, domestic life with Dean where every morning they woke up next to each other – in each other’s arms.

************

Dawn woke up with a heavy weight across her waist and warm breath against her neck. Dawn hesitantly opened an eye and was met with Dean’s sleeping face just inches from hers, Dean’s arm around her waist. She’d fallen asleep facing the bathroom door so when the hell did she turn around? It was the best feeling in the entire world but Dean would freak out the moment he woke up. She couldn’t face the look of horror on his face when he realised how they’ slept. So Dawn tried to ease out from underneath Dean but his arm gripped her tighter, a tiny frown appeared on Dean’s face and he started to mumble something under his breath. Dawn sighed. There was no way of getting out of this without waking him and then an awkward confrontation. A large part of Dawn didn’t want to get out of this. Dean was warm and comfy just like the giant teddy bear he’d surprised her with one day when she been feeling low and couldn’t stop crying. He didn’t know that she’d been crying over him – and him giving her the bear had made it worse, especially now it was sporting one of Dean’s t-shirts – the one he wore the day they had met.  
Dawn closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But to her horror, she felt her breathing getting quicker and a heat beginning to grow within her “Oh, fuck” she thought.  
Dean shifted and Dawn prayed he wouldn’t wake up. Dean would react badly to finding himself cuddling up to her, but even worse to find Dawn aroused as she was.  
Dawn tried to take deep slow breaths to calm down. It seemed a good idea at the time – until she breathed in Dean’s smells of leather, whiskey and musk, and it was blatantly not working. Stupid idea. Dean shifted slowly in his sleep.  
“Dawn?” Dean yawned loudly.  
She froze. “Hi.”  
“Why’re you-,” Dean noticed their sleeping positions. “Oops, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”  
“S’okay,” Dawn squeaked. Dean’s eyebrows furrowed a sure sign that he was confused.  
“Dawn, what’s wrong?” Dean asked.  
Dawn tried to move from Dean before he became aware of her state of arousal. Dean’s confused eyebrows shot up, and then a slow sexy grin appeared on his face.  
“Oh, that’s what’s wrong. C’mon, Dawn, it’s natural.” He pushed his hips down against Dawn’s thigh so she could feel his own arousal and she choked on a moan.  
“Dean-,”  
“Shh,” Dean replied. “I see the way you look at me. You know, the way you check me out at the bunker and in the car. I also see the way that you glare at those girls I flirt with and those I leave with whenever we’re out. Sometimes I want you to watch, you know. Just to see what you’ll do, see what you’ll say. Waiting for you to do something – like hit me or kiss me. Or give me an ear full or you telling the women to take a hike. Until then…” he shrugged as he trailed off.  
Dawn shoved Dean off her. Dean fell back onto the bed. “Dawn!” he said concerned, as he watched her.  
She ignored him as she jumped out of the bed, picked up her clothes and ran into the bathroom. There she pulled on her clothes. Once dressed she went back into the bedroom where Dean was now dressed. She just needed to get out, and away from Dean, so she walked straight past Dean and out of the room slamming the door. Not listening to him as he tried to talk to her.

************

If Dawn was a rational woman (and Chuck knows she wasn’t most of the time), she would have stayed in the motel room and explain to Dean that all of those thoughts were inside his head and she had no love at all for Dean beside sisterly love. But Dawn was so angry about Dean flaunting his sexual affairs and making fun of her feelings that she’d just had to get out of there. Before she did something they both would regret. Like kill him – or crush her lips against his in a long and salutary kiss. She had genuinely thought for a nanosecond that Dean felt the same way. She was so terribly, horribly wrong. Like most things during her life. Dean just liked to taunt her – just as he did with Sam.  
Dawn wandered into a diner and as she sat down in a corner booth a waitress came over and asked: “What can I get you, hon?” She was a kind looking older woman with a sympathetic smile.  
“Coffee, black, please,” Dawn asked. “And some pancakes.”  
“Sure thing, hon.” She smiled. “I’m Diana.”  
“Hi.” Dawn smiled back at her and waited for her coffee. She sipped the black liquid and let it burn her tongue; the bitter taste was waking her up, and taking her mind off of the gorgeous hunk back at the motel.  
“Hi.” It was Dean’s voice and she didn’t want to look up. But Dean was like a magnet to Dawn and her eyes unwillingly looked up. “Can I sit?”  
No Just go away. “Yes.” She sighed  
“Look, Dawn, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Dean apologized.  
“You didn’t” she outright lied to him for the second time in 2 days, something she never did to him. The look on his face broke her heart.  
Dean sighed. “Let’s go back to the room and I can explain everything to you. I shouldn’t have provoked you. Sorry. Please, Dawn.” His big green eyes looked pleadingly at Dawn and she caved – as she always did at the sight of those green eyes aimed at her.  
Dawn dropped some money on the table for the coffee and a tip. Diana caught her eye and she waved goodbye to her, mouthing “Sorry gotta go”. She smiled back with a matching wave as Dean dragged her out of the diner.

************

Once back at the motel in their room Dean started.  
“So I realize now it sounded like I was making fun of you, I wasn’t baby. I’m so sorry.”  
“Then why did you say those things, Dean?” Dawn asked quietly. “You must have known they would hurt.”  
“I’m sorry,” Dean repeated. “You know how I am. When I have to talk about my feelings I shut down or hit out.”  
Dawn crossed her arms. “Talk now.”  
Dean opened his mouth and began. “So, it was when I first kissed you that I felt something. It wasn’t there with Baby, but with you it was. But it was the third day you were with us at the Bunker when I realized how my feelings for you were a little bit more protective than an average friend. I passed it off because we’re friends and you needed protecting, but I knew it wasn’t true. Well not fully. You and I are more than friends. I—my feelings are way beyond those of a normal friend. And I think yours are too. If you feel the same, then please, please,” Dean reached for Dawn’s hand. “Give me a chance. Give us a chance.”  
Dawn wanted so badly to believe him. “Are you messing with me?” Dawn asked.  
“Never!” Dean pulled Dawn into his arms. “Dawn, I love you so damn much it hurts when we’re not together.”  
Dawn let out a big breath. “Enough to be with me, and only me? I don’t want to be a side fuck because you feel sorry for me, or because I’m there at the bunker, while you continue to go out and hook up with girls while on hunts.”  
“Just you, Dawn, I promise.” There was nothing but honesty in Dean’s green eyes. “I’m so over girls – so over one-time hookups – I want a woman – I want forever - I want you.”  
“Even with all my issues?” she whispered her heart filling with the hope that she could have all that she’d wanted.  
“What issues?” Dean said in his raspy voice “So you’re moody – so are Sam and I. I love short women who have something for me to cuddle up to, so you wear glasses I’m going to need them at some point. Age is just a number. Look at Sam – he acts as if he’s our father even though he’s four years younger than I am. To me, you are the most beautiful person in the world. You are my soul mate.”  
Dawn groaned “How am I supposed to resist this gorgeous man – maybe I shouldn’t” and said quietly “Okay Dean”  
Dean’s face lit up as he pulled her arms around his waist. “Will you let me show you what I’ve dreamed of doing to you from that first kiss?”  
“Please,” Dawn breathed closing her eyes for a moment, and she felt something soft across her lips and as she opened her eyes to meet Dean’s green gaze as she felt Dean ease her onto the bed. “My beautiful baby.” He whispered as he stripped both their clothes off until there was nothing was between them; just bare skin pressed against bare skin. “You’re so beautiful, Dawn,” Dean whispered against her skin. “So perfect.”  
Dawn blushed. “Looks like you need the glasses now, not later.” She chuckled  
“Don’t need them,” Dean replied chuckling nuzzling her neck. “Not when I’ve got my beautiful baby, right here.”  
Dawn’s body sparked the way it always did when Dean ever touched her.  
“Dean,” She begged. “Please.”  
“Okay, my beautiful baby,” Dean whispered making Dawn quiver with excitement. “Relax, baby,” he murmured.  
“I’m trying. Although I must admit every time you call me baby, I do wonder if it’s me or the Impala your talking about” Dawn replied smiling, as she stilled her body until she was completely pliant under Dean’s hands.  
“Oh, it’s you, Dawn. All you baby.” Dean replied chuckling, nuzzling her neck again. Happiness soared within her and emotions crashed into her like a freight train. This was the moment she had been waiting for since she had first been kissed by Dean all those months ago – and thought she would never have.  
Dean stroked up her leg before a cool, slick finger pressed against Dawn’s famine core. Dawn felt a tear leak out from her eye and pushed her head into the pillow. But happiness overcame her and before she knew it, tears were steadily rolling down her cheek.  
“Dawn?” Dean asked, looking panicked. “Oh my god, was I hurting you?”  
“No, Dean,” Dawn wiped at her eyes and then cupped Dean’s face in her hands  
Dean frowned. “Then why are you crying?”  
“Because I’m just so freaking happy.” She explained.  
Dean didn’t look convinced. “I’m hurting you, I knew it. I knew this was too much.”  
“It’s been a long time Dean. I mean over 30 years since I’ve done this. So I’m sorry if I get a bit emotional.” Dawn growled grabbing his short hair and pulling his head closer to her to give him a long sloppy kiss. “You are going to fuck me, Dean Winchester. I’ve been waiting since that first damn kiss for this.”  
Dean looked uncertain but eased his fingers back into Dawn, her eyes focused on Dean. The occasional tear leaked out but Dawn was on a pleasure-high squirming on his fingers.  
“Okay, oh baby, push down when I push in, okay?” Dean instructed. “It’ll be easier.”  
Dawn nodded and when she felt Dean’s cock enter her, Dawn pushed down smoothly. It hurt and Dawn squeezed her eyes shut. She tried not to cry out from the pain but then Dean hit something that felt really good and her former discomfort melted away.  
“Oh, fuck, Dean!” Dawn gripped Dean’s shoulders as he moved in and out of her at a slow, steady pace. All she could think about was Dean fucking her and that it was the best thing that had ever happened to her.  
“Dean, that feels—oh, chuck!” Dawn’s hips jerked, she was close and needed to come but she couldn’t find it in herself to let go – not yet. But Dean smirked knowingly and then one of his large hands was between them and again at her core rubbing roughly. She screamed Dean’s name as her orgasm crashed into her. Dean followed and the two lay side by side, arms wrapped around each other in the aftermath of their orgasm.  
“Was it worth the tears?” Dean teased, kissing her head.  
“Fuck you,” Dawn muttered tiredly.  
“Maybe later,” Dean chuckled as he rolled over to kiss her lips. “But for now, I have a whole list of things I’d rather do.” He smiled as he slipped off the bed and started to kiss her feet and slowly worked up her body.

************

It was a week later when they returned to the bunker to find that Sam had returned – and they’d forgotten to get the supplies.  
“So what happened for you to um…?” Sam trailed off looking at Dean as they walked arms wrapped around each other into the library. “She talks in her sleep” Dean smiled while Dawn slapped his arms saying  
“Jerk”  
“Bitch, you love me,” Dean smiled taking her in his arms  
Dawn sighed. “Yea, I really do.” she said standing on tiptoes to kiss him lovingly on the lips.  
“Finally!” Laughed Sam. 

************

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
